Angel With Demon デーモンとの天使
by xXLOULOUXx
Summary: They shouldve never been together. Never have met Never have fallen in love. Especially when in war. NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaTema ItaHana KibaIno. First chapter is not great. But the second one is much much better.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a world where there are three different kinds of beings, Humans, Angels, and Demons.

She was an Angel.

He was a Demon.

They should've never been together.

Never have met.

Never have fallen in love. ..

Especially when in war.


	2. Character Bio

**Character Bio**

Name: Naruto Namizake

Age: 19

Type: Demon Pure Blood

Status: Single

More About: The Prince of HELL!!

* * *

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Age: 17

Type: Angel Pure Blood

Status: Single

More About: Princess of Heaven

* * *

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 19

Type: Demon Pure Blood

Status: Taken

More About: Duke of HELL!!

* * *

Name: Sakura Haruno Uchiha

Age: 19

Type: Demon Pure Blood

Status: Taken

More About: Warior

* * *

Name: TenTen Hyuga

Age: 20

Type: Angel Pure Blood

Status: Taken

More About: Warior

* * *

Name: Neji Hyuga

Age: 20

Type: Angel Pure Blood

Status: Taken

More About: Duke of Heaven


	3. Inforaton

_**INFORMATION**_

**Angels-** _The beautiful, nice people, with wings and hallows. Live in heaven._

_**Demon**_**-** _The evil (some are good), bad people, with claws. They live in HELL!_

_**Heaven**_**-** _Good spirits and angels live here._

**Hell-** _Bad spirits cursed to live here with demons._

**Mortal World**- _The realm of humans. Angel are still immortal and so are Demons, but they lose their halo and wings (Angels), loose claws and their over dramatic blood lust._

**Forest of Death**- _The only connection between Hell, Heaven, and Mortal World. Most battles fought here. Mostly but not always_


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AU: HINATA OOCC and almost everyone else**

_As I look around and see the bodies of my comrades scattered all over…_

* * *

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

Naruto POV

_I'm so getting yelled at, but it's all worth it as long as I see her._

_She is an enemy but she treats me the same as if I were one of her kind._

_She is beautiful, her midnight color hair that glimmers in the moon light, those eyes even though it's blood trait show innocence._

_She is an angel sent from heaven literally._

_She is beautiful._

_But touching her will be a sin, but when do I care, I'm a demon, I break sins._

_But I haven't touched her yet but soon she will be all mines._

Running thru the forest of death I spot her. Sitting right in front of the water fall, looking as lovely as ever. I smirk at the thought that passed my mind. I approach her and cover her eyes.

"Guess Who?"

"Naruto- Kun" she said smiling at me and looking at me with those eyes.

"So Hinata- Chan how was your day" I said knowing she is going to say it sucked

"Horrible my father always saying I'm so pathetic, I can't handle it no more, Naruto- Kun I'm planning to leave to the mortal world." I stare at her with shock.

She's leaving. Then an idea popped in my mind.

"I'm going with you" I said

"No, you can't you will get in trouble, Naruto- Kun I will be fine"

"Hinata- Chan I don't care, If something happens to you, I- I won't forgive myself, I'm going with you and that's final" I said proving my point.

"O-Ok, but we must leave tonight when everyone is a sleep, so we don't get caught; we leave at 1 ok not minute later Naruto- Kun"

I shook my head yes.

I saw her off and headed to my realm to get packed.

*In Hell*

"Hey dobe, where have you been" said my best friend sasuke

"Just in the forest" I replayed

I entered the room hopping he would leave but no he just closed the door.

"Dobe I know you been hanging out with that angel heiress" he said

I felt my stomach flip over as I stared at him in shock.

"I know your leaving too, But I don't care I will help you get out But…"

"But w-what" I said

"Promise me she doesn't get hurt or it will be your ass on the line" He said

"I promise Teme" he smirked at the nick name

I finish packing and got ready to leave put it in my scroll

Soon it was time to leave

I met up with Hinata- Chan and we went thru the portal to the mortal realm

* * *

Hinata POV

I led Naruto- Kun to my apartment I just bought not so long ago in Europe.

He kept looking at me up and down I knew this was going to be interesting living with him.

I just hope we don't get caught.

If we do I won't see him again and we will have to marry to whoever our parents want us to.

But let's forget that and go thru the night.

* * *

I hope you liked my chapter

Remember beginnings always suck but I will assure you the future chapters will be better and longer

Some will also include Lemons =]


	5. Chapter 2

Hi long time no see

Here is the real chapter 2 of Angel with Demon

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO STOP REMINDING ME

* * *

**

We join our run away couple after 2 weeks of departure. The couple has succeeded in fooling every one in their neighborhood. They have not have issues with none of the councils.

Now lets join them in the living room watching some scary movie.

**NARUTO POV**

"AHH" screamed Hinata as she saw the mans head get chopped off. I thought it was nothing because I had done things much worse than that and he also liked having Hinata hide inside his shirt.

"Hina-Chan calm down that wasn't so scary if you want we could stop seeing the movie," I told her, he didn't mind since he has seen this movie a lot of times and knows that everyone is going to die.

"Thank Naruto-Kun, but what will we do now" said Hinata _Well I can kiss you till your wobbly in the knees I _thought.

"How about I help you cook dinner since the Jones are coming over" I said

"That will be great," said Hinata

The Jones was coming at 8:00 today, I have no idea who they are in fact they are the only neighbors Hinata and I have not met. I have a bad feeling about this but Hinata said not to gout for there blood.

"Hinata-Chan what are we doing for dinner anyways?" I asked. Her reply was rice, beans chicken Parmesan, turkey salad, potato salad, and my favorite ramen. She then told me for desert we were having strawberry cheesecake.

"All that were making" I was surprised we were going to do so much food for only four people. I knew Hinata was a great cook just didn't expect her to do so much for one night.

After we were done cooking we had to get ready quick for the visitors.

"Oh Naruto-Kun go to the market real quick for me I forgot to get something ask Amanda she will know what it is" Hinata asked me and I went to the store

**HINATA POV**

A few minutes after Naruto-Kun left the Jones came.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jones, follow me to the dinning room" I said, I could have sworn that I saw Mr. Jones eyes turn cat like, just like cat demons. The Jones and me almost had all of dinner and Naruto-Kun had not come back

"I think I should call Naruto, for him to come home"

"Ah that wont be necessary "

"B-but" I could not finish my sentence because hands with claws wrapped around my neck.

"Now you shouldn't have run away from your home _Princess _Now prepare for your death" I tried to get loose but I couldn't he was very strong as I closed my eyes waiting for his claws to rip thru my skin it never came. Instead there I saw Naruto with blood red eyes, claws, and fangs.

"Close your eyes Hinata" Naruto said I did as I was told and I heard two thuds when I opened my eyes I saw both of the demons there life less. Naruto was still blazing mad. I started to cry because I was scared I was so scared that something bad was going to happen that MY Naruto was going to go and kill me.

**NARUTO POV**

I saw Hinata started crying when she saw me in my demon form. I thought I told her to close her eyes. I didn't want her to see me like this at all. I knew I was causing her to cry, MY Hinata was crying because of ME. I calmed my self down and turned back to normal, I began to walk closer to Hinata but she backed away. I kept on walking and she kept on backing away from me. Soon her back met up with the dinning table. Before she could have run I grabbed her.

"Hinata-Chan look at me" I told her. But she didn't look up.

"I Said to look at me!" she flinched, and cried harder. But slowly she rose her head and I saw her face instantly a plaice of guilt was I my shoulders. Her eyes were full of pain, sorrow, wanting and the worst of all fear. She was afraid of me, she was afraid of how I was when I was mad; she was also probaly afraid that I will kill her. I didn't want to scare her, I wanted her to to even see me that way, and I wanted her to keep her eyes shut.

"Hinata-Chan please stop crying" I tried to put an hand on her shoulder and she shook it away. How. How was I going to get her to let me calm her down?

"Please Hina-Chan" I could see she was trying not to cry. So I pulled her, no matter how many times she tried to stop me in to a tight embrace. I let her cry on my shirt. When I heard her to calm down I pulled away and look at her in those eyes. I wiped her tears away and I told her

" Hinata-Chan I don't want you to be scared of me, I dot want to be the cost of your pain, I don't want to see you cry again. Because every tear you shatter breaks my heart more and more. You're killing me softly. I can't ever imagine that angelic face of yours having a frown. Because you are beautiful. You are the best thing I saw I wish to you to forgive me so tell me Hinata-Chan do you"

"I'm so sorry that I break your heart, and yes I do forgive you Naruto-Kun," she told me

I was so happy when she told me that. I couldn't help my self so I leaned down and kissed her. Not like any other time I did to other girls. This time I kissed her to tell her in my way I love her. I then saw she responded back. We kissed for what seemed like hours even though it was really minutes. I pulled away.

"Hinat-?" "Don't say anything because I love you too" she told me. After she said those words I gave her another long pasionate kiss.

"So want to see a movie" " what about the Bodies Naruto-Kun" I let go of her that second and took a bottle from the cabinets I pored some of the liquid on the bodies and they burned away leaving no sign that they were even there.

"So about that movie?" I asked. She nodded her head yes indicating that she would love to. Later that night during the movie Hinata fell asleep in my arms. When the Movie had ended I felt tired and fell asleep with a smile on my face because My hinata chan was in my arms.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter till next time Ja Ne


End file.
